


A Gift

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-02
Updated: 2009-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: Blair is savin up for book.  Was written for the 200th prompt fo Sentinel Thursday at livejournal.





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).

    

"One hundred and sixty five," Blair counted out loud.  That was what he had in his wallet.  Looking once more at the book sitting on the table, he only needed a few more dollars to get, barring any accidents and calamities that his life seemed to throw his way at the moment.

 

A lithograph by Burton, Blair had been stopping once a week for the last six weeks.

 

"You sure no one as shown any interest in this?" Blair asked.

 

"No, no," the older man told Blair.  "You are the only one to ask to look at it.  And I know you boy.  You'll have the money soon enough."

 

"Yeah," Blair said with a slight disappointment, "two more weeks."

 

"I have no doubt of that son." 

 

"Next week Mr. Dobbs."

 

"Next week," he replied leaving the shop to find his friend Jim.

 

Ten minutes later a new customer walked in.  "How can I help you?" Dobbs asked.

 

"A young man was in here a little while ago?"

 

"Blair.  He's saving for a book I have."

 

"How much?"

 

"Two hundred dollars."

 

"Do you take credit?"

 

"Yes I do." 

 

"Good, I owe him so much, this will be but a small payment."

 


End file.
